


Within Attraction

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Ichijou can't help but feel insecure and worried, wondering what will become of his relationship with Godai once the Grongi are all defeated.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Within Attraction

Before they knew it, 8 months had passed, and summer had begun to change over to autumn. 

Those who knew Godai couldn’t help but be surprised at how long he’d stayed in one place, but most of them knew that he was Kuuga. Only Pops and Nana hadn’t made the connection yet, but Pops _had_ realized how long Godai had been there, and casually remarked that any time he wanted to go on an adventure, he could.

Godai had merely smiled and gone back to his curry prep, but the words stuck with him that morning.

What _would_ he do, once everything was over?

He mentioned the passage of time, and what Pops had said, to Ichijou later that day, not really thinking about it. It was just how he was; he enjoyed sharing everything with Ichijou, even if it was small and of no great importance.

After they’d parted ways, Ichijou couldn’t help but think about it. When everything was over…what would Godai do? Surely for someone as free as him, being in one place for so long had him feeling antsy. Perhaps even bored. When Kuuga’s work was done, he would surely want a change of scenery. 

Would Ichijou be considered something that needed changing?

In truth, they hadn’t been together, properly, for terribly long. The interest had been there practically since day one, but…was this real? Or more of a summertime romance? Somehow, Ichijou was afraid to find out what the answer was. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Godai, but the thought of him moving on so easily when the time came…it hurt. But at the same time, he couldn’t fathom asking Godai to give up on his adventuring and stay with him, especially when Ichijou would go back to Nagano when there was no further need for the joint task force.

It was a troubling series of thoughts that Ichijou simply could not shake for the rest of the day, which was dangerous when he found himself face to face with B1 once again. Her words about Kuuga becoming the harbinger of ultimate darkness sent him further off guard, and he truly should have seen the attack coming, but it came as a surprise when an unseen force slammed into him, sending him flying and crashing painfully into a pile of broken wood and garbage. He’d barely stayed conscious long enough to hear Godai shouting his name, worry plain in his voice.

Then he woke in the hospital, with Tsubaki all but hovering over him, insisting that he stay put, which was never one of Ichijou’s strong suits. If he was awake and could move, then he did not need to be in a hospital bed. But Tsubaki was not as easily deterred as any other random doctor or nurse Ichijou had dealt with during his career, and he figured it was easiest to simply do as his old friend told him.

Godai would surely be all right without him for a little while, wouldn’t he?

Then, Tsubaki asked Ichijou about his dream, foolishly enough, and Ichijou wondered if he was still asleep and having a nonsensical dream. Which was, perhaps, the only reason he replied as he did. “I saw him, and thought it would be best if the two of us went our separate ways as soon as possible. Going on free-spirited adventures suits him best.”

He heard Tsubaki sigh and mutter, “Sounds like you’re still not being honest with yourself.”

Ichijou didn’t want to delve further into his insecure thoughts. Not then. Maybe not ever. So he closed his eyes and feigned sleep, thankful when he heard light footfalls out of the room.

**

Regardless of any insecurities, or thoughts of where things would be when the Grongi were all defeated, didn’t keep Godai and Ichijou from spending as much time together as possible. That hadn’t changed. 

When Pops once again brought up how long he’d been around, and asked if he’d gotten a girlfriend, Godai had simply laughed and said it was nothing like that. If only he could have told him that, yes, he _did_ have someone, but it wasn’t a girl, it was Mr. Handsome. What would Pops think about _that_? But Godai and Ichijou hadn’t really made their relationship known to everyone. Sure, Minori and Sakurako had figured it out on their own…they weren’t stupid, and it was pretty obvious to anyone who was around the two of them, that their relationship had become more than just partners fighting against the Grongi.

No, if Godai told Pops about him and Ichijou-san, he wanted Ichijou’s ok first. And he wanted Ichijou-san by his side when he delivered the news. 

They spent the night together, more often than not. Sometimes making love, sometimes simply talking to one another and then sleeping. Either was great to Godai, and he couldn’t help but be so energetically _happy_ those mornings. Surely people must have suspected, especially after the one morning he’d very enthusiastically called the task force headquarters and asked after everyone’s health. Or perhaps they simply thought that was how he always was.

The morning Godai was properly introduced to the task force, before their meeting, when he and Ichijou had risen quite early to go jogging, and had arrived at the meeting together…if anyone had suspected anything, that had surely clinched it. But no one said anything, and everyone looked genuinely pleased to have Godai there. It was like meeting Ichijou’s family.

It was warm.

**

When Daguva finally appeared and launched his attack, killing so many, Godai knew that time was short. The end was coming, and it was coming quickly. Even now, with his golden power strengthened, he doubted he could defeat the powerful Grongi, unless he gave in and became that black-armored Kuuga. The harbinger of ultimate darkness. 

The thought frightened him. The possibility of losing himself frightened him. Going up against Daguva had been terrifying, and the Amadam had been cracked. It felt as though everything were spiraling out of control. 

But there was really no other option, was there? Godai couldn’t just give up. If there was a chance to protect everyone, to end this, then he’d have to hold on to himself and bear that dark armor. If his will was strong enough, then surely..!

He’d made the decision before he and Ichijou were alone that night. The storm had not let up all day, and the power had flickered and died earlier in the evening, leaving them sitting in the light of several candles that Ichijou had thankfully found in a cabinet.

“Ichijou-san…I’m going to do it.”

Their eyes had met, and even in the dim candlelight, they could each see the fear in the other’s eyes. 

Who knew if they’d have another moment beyond tonight? Everything could be over tomorrow, and who knew which side the gods would favor?

It took Godai by surprise when Ichijou had leaned in and kissed him, and even moreso when they’d drawn back, and Ichijou had whispered, “Let me take care of you tonight, Yusuke."

Somehow, it felt even more passionate than the first time they’d made love, perhaps because of the uncertainty that lay ahead.

But the foundation of Godai’s strength came from that night, from Ichijou’s touch, to every time he whispered words of love to Godai.

Godai held those words in his heart, and he could feel himself grow stronger.


End file.
